


Orpheus & Eurydice

by ozmissage



Category: Lost, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dark, F/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing matters anymore, not to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orpheus & Eurydice

“I saved the world.”

He laughs against her ear and it sounds hollow, broken. She recognizes that sound. It brings up a memory---the feel of the rock in her hand, the thud of contact reverberating up her arm before the world faded away.

“I tried to end it.”

*

He crawls into their bed covered in blood. She doesn’t ask where it came from, what monster he slaughtered tonight. He fucks her too hard, pins her wrists above her head so she can’t touch him. She lets him, settles for running her tongue down his neck instead.  
She tastes the blood of his most recent kill---demon, monster, human. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore, not to them.

*

“I was in heaven.”

She can’t remember what that felt like. There was joy, maybe even peace. Then James came and woke her up, reminded her that it was all just a dream. Now there’re monsters and death and Sam. Always Sam---pushing her against the wall, desperately fumbling with the zipper on her jeans, muttering obscenities as he fucks her. He wants her to be his salvation, he begs for it afterwards when they’ve retreated to their separate corners of the bed. She doesn’t know how to tell him she can’t even save herself.

“I was in hell,” he says.

*

They hunt together.

“You’re a natural,” he says with something like pride in his eyes.

She looks down at the body at her feet and doesn’t disagree. She knows why he loves this. Why he comes back to the hotel room all wound up after a good hunt. It makes him feel. Adrenaline, endorphins---it’s a chemical reaction. The doctor in her knows this. It’s not real.

But it’s close, so she lets him have this, lets them both have it.

*

“I have a brother,” he says.

Juliet looks up from the map.

“Dean. My big brother. He…we used to do this together.”

She nods.

“Does he know you’re back?”

Sam’s silence is all the answer that she needs. Juliet turns back to the map.

“I have a sister.”

*

They’re covered in blood and ash. It’s under their nails, in their hair. A whole family of shapeshifters gone in minutes, the house burned to the ground around them. He kisses her greedily, walks her backwards towards the bed.

 _The sheets will stain,_ she thinks, as Sam leaves a crimson handprint on her thigh.

*

“I have to go.”

Her bag is already packed. She left her gun on the nightstand. Sam doesn’t react, just sits on the corner of the bed. He smiles evenly as if she’s said she’s going out to get some milk. In that moment, she sees the innocence in him, remembers the innocence that was once in her, a very long time ago. The people they used to be. She wishes she had met that boy. She wishes he had met that girl.

She kneels down beside him, her hands resting on his knees.

“Sam, listen to me. Something isn’t right in us. Something’s missing and if I stay, if I stay we’ll never find it. We won’t have a reason to. And we’ll just keep falling. I don’t want that, not for me and certainly not for you.”

He looks away and Juliet sighs. She pushes herself to her feet and bends down to press a kiss against his shaggy head of hair. She makes it to the door before he speaks.

“I want you to stay.”

*

She leaves, she leaves and she never goes back, but after months of feeling nothing, she feels the barest flicker of something every time she thinks of Sam Winchester.

She hopes he’s okay.


End file.
